


Bound by The Mark

by Pidgelings (AutumnFandoms)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But everyone thinks she's a guy at first, Complicated World Building, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Humor, I freaking went into details with the genetics with this one., Imma try to keep things fun!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge Birthday Exchange 2018, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, cliches, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFandoms/pseuds/Pidgelings
Summary: "After having her family taken away by Emperor Zarkon, Katie Holt becomes a thief known simply as "Pidge."However, after choosing to steal a map that would help guide her to her family's location on a specific day, she ends up caught up in a rebellion that will change her entire life......Especially since her soulmate might be a part of it."---So, this is my contribution to the Pidge's Birthday Exchange! My recipient was perrytheplatypusgirl over on Tumblr!Unfortunately, due to several unforeseen issues popping up, I'll have to break this story up into several chapters.However, the good news is that by doing this, I'll be able to go into much more detail over time!I hope that you all enjoy it!





	Bound by The Mark

Running. That’s what she was doing right now. Running and ignoring the shouts of the guards chasing after her. Perhaps it wasn’t smart of her to try to steal a map from the Emperor’s chambers, but it wasn’t like she didn’t know the risk. She may be a thief, but she’s no idiot.

Turn left, turn right, turn right again…

The place was like a maze but she had made sure to study the layout as she had been sneaking around, trying to locate the chamber.

Turn left, turn left, turn right, then left…

You might be wondering who this is and what led her to attempt to steal something that would get her into such a load of trouble. Well, if you don’t know how often she gets into trouble, then you don’t know Katie Holt, or, as others know her, Pidge.

Born to a formerly high-class family in the Galran Empire, Katie had grown up privileged and well-educated. She wished to study alchemy like her father and brother, but one day, Royal Guards of Dragon-Born Emperor, Zarkon, came and took them away from her and when her mother showed resistance to the guards, she was taken away as well, confusing the young Katie who was watching the whole thing out of sight. After hiding from the guards that came to search for her, she realized how alone she was.

Not much could be done after that. She had to run away as the Emperor had wiped all history of her family’s lineage and existence from the world. She had to adapt to the change and adapt she did, becoming a thief in the towns and villages she wandered to, getting better with age. She had cut her hair and became “Pidge” as she wished that “Katie Holt” had died with the history of her family.

However, the hope of finding her family had resurfaced not long before she had pulled off this daring mission. From listening to whispers, she learned that alchemists, witches, wizards, and warlocks, magic users of all kinds, had been captured by the Emperor and brought to a hidden location, where they’d work for the Empire for the rest of their lives. Pidge knew the location had to be marked on one of the Emperor’s special maps and having ended up closer than ever before, she knew she had to try such a dangerous mission.

Right, then left, then rig-

BAM!

Okay, whatever she just hit was not supposed to be on the path she was running along. Just before she could back up and get around whatever blocked her, the very thing suddenly sprouted limbs that wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground, effectively keeping her from escaping.

…Okay, no. It didn’t suddenly sprout limbs since it was already a human, in fact. Worse yet, it wasn’t just any human considering the amount of armor he was wearing.

He was one of the guards.

_“I got him!”_ The guard called out, his voice sounding oddly younger than she expected. This instantly drew the other guards that had been chasing her to their location, praise being thrown at the guard that managed to catch her...


And before she knew it, she was brought before the Emperor.

Forced to kneel before him, the young female glared up at her ruler. He was just as intimidating as she imagined him to be, possibly even more so. He looked more dragon than human and his yellow eyes pierced into her very being.

_“So this is the one who snuck in and caused a ruckus?”_ Zarkon’s deep and gravelly voice boomed as his eyes shifted to the guard standing to Pidge’s right. 

_“Yes, my Emperor. We believe he was attempting to leave with one of your royal maps.”_

_“Are you certain?”_

_“We haven’t had time to check before we brought him here before you.”_




Pidge’s eyes began to wander around the room as she scanned each of the guards lining the carpet that lead to the Emperor. Some were wearing helmets, yet others weren’t and the ones who weren’t caught her eye. She recognized one guard with semi-long black and purple eyes and marks along his cheeks as one of the guards who had chased her. Another easily recognized one was the man with a strange tuff of white hair and a gauntlet on his right arm. He was known as the Champion of the Emperor, a fearsome warrior who’s gauntlet held magical abilities for combat. The last guard she took note of a standing with the others was a larger male, his armor looking a bit more fortified that some of his fellow guards. No doubt he’d be a powerhouse in combat, yet his round face almost made him seem gentle despite the serious look that it donned at this moment.

At last, her eyes drifted up to the guard who had managed to catch her. He stared directly ahead as he spoke to the Emperor, but from what she could see, his eyes were blue. His hair was short and a deep brown and his skin was a lovely tan color. Plus, her eyes could’ve been deceiving her, but she could swear there was the lightest dusting of freckles on his face.

_“I think I’ve heard enough,” _Zarkon’s voice sounded again, pulling Pidge back to the moment at hand. Right. No doubt she was about to be killed. _“Tell me, thief… Do you know the price people like you have to pay for trying to steal from the Empire?”_ __ 


____

____

It was a rhetorical question and Pidge knew this. She gulped nervously before nodding her head.

_“Then you are aware of the fate you now face, correct?”_ 


She nodded once more.

Just before the Emperor could continue his pre-execution speech, loud crashes and bangs could be heard around the room as everyone scrambled to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, around ten to fifteen warriors burst into the room and attacked the guards that had stood along the carpet… …except for a few.

Despite the chaos almost hiding the betrayal at first, it was clear that the three guards Pidge had taken note of were currently attacking their fellow guards as if they were enemies. Before she could wrap her head around what was occurring, the guard that had presented her suddenly helped her to her feet after freeing her from the bonds he had placed her in.

_“We need to go. Now.”_ His voice showed urgency as Pidge turned to face him. _“Follow me.”_




The guard suddenly took her hand before bringing to sprint away from the chaos that surrounded them. She was barely able to keep pace with him as they fled, ending up being mostly dragged by the taller male.

_“Who are you?!”_ She managed to cry out as they ran, her breath already starting to run out. 

_“Call me Lance! I’m the one trying to save you right now!”_ The guard, Lance, paused as he brought the two of them to a screeching halt at a corner, peeking his head around to see if their coast was clear. Once confirmed, he once again broke into a sprint. _“You have the worst timing, might I add!”_

_“Excuse me?!”_ Confusion crossed Pidge’s face. _“What’s that supposed to mean?!”_

_“Tonight was going to be the night we dealt a crushing blow to Zarkon’s Empire,”_ Lance began as the two halted once more, his eyes scanning between the two guards blocking their exit as he remained hidden, _“and you just had to choose tonight to cause a big scene and prevent some of us from doing what we needed to.”_




Lance’s words did not help ease any of Pidge’s confusion and before she could ask what that meant, he suddenly ambushed the two guards to clear their path. His broadsword made quick work of the enemies and he soon gestured for Pidge to continue following him.

As they made it outside, he lead Pidge into the woods where they ran into… some people…?

_“Princess, we must call off the attack!”_ Lance called out as he approached one of the hooded figures, Pidge still in tow. 

_“Why? What happened?”_ A feminine voice replied, heavy with an accent Pidge was not familiar with. 

_“We weren’t able to set everything into place thanks to a certain someone,”_ Lance looked back to shoot a look at Pidge for a brief moment before looking back at the figure, _“deciding to cause trouble and force us to keep up our act instead.”_




The figure seemed to debate Lance’s statement for a good while before looking over at one of the other figures.

_“Coran, sound the signal. We’ll retreat for now.”_

_“Yes, Princess,”_ the figure responded before pulling out a strange horn and blowing on it.




The figure Lance had been talking too suddenly brought its attention to Pidge.

_“I’m assuming you’re the one who ruined our plans?”_

Pidge glared. _“Excuse me, but how was I supposed to know that you were planning an attack tonight?!”_




The figure didn’t answer the question, instead responding with its own.

_“What’s your name?”_

Pidge hesitated, a bump on her side given by Lance let her know that she had to answer. _“…Call me Pidge."_

_“Very well, Pidge. What did you do that caused such an uproar?”_

_“…I stole a map from Emperor Zarkon’s study. A map that would have the location of a place I’m looking for.”_

_“...Do you still have the map?”_




Pidge didn’t know if she still did and looked over to Lance, who responded in her stead.

_“I was the one who captured him and I didn’t take it away before we fled so he should still have it.”_




Knowing that, Pidge checks the place she had hidden the stolen map to find that it was, in fact, still there. She pulled it out to show it to the figures.

_“What location are you looking for?”_ The same figure that had been questioning her continued. 

_“My father and brother were taken by the Empire to a prison of sorts... They were both skilled alchemists which is why they were taken. My mother was taken as well, but I have no clue where she is. I want to find them and set them free…”_ Pidge could feel the pricks of tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. A silence fell over the group.




Suddenly, several people ran up to them, nearly causing Pidge to pull out one of her blades in defense, only to notice the guards she had watched betray the Empire like Lance leading the pack.

_“Why was the attack called off?”_ A tall, rather intimidating looking man with a scar across his eye and war paint decorating his face, his voice gruff. 

_“Because we weren’t able to do what we needed to do, sir,”_ Lance responded, causing the man to nod. 

_“We should leave then. The longer we wait here, the easier it’ll be for Zarkon’s men to find us."_

_“Right. Pidge, you will come with us. We can help you find your family,”_ the same figure stated, drawing Pidge’s attention. 

_“Okay, but, who are you people?”_

_“We’ll explain everything when we get to a safe distance, but, for now, we must hurry.”_




Not knowing what else she could do, Pidge only nodded as she followed the mysterious group away from Zarkon’s castle.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just the first part of a long, ongoing story for this fic.
> 
> I'm very sorry I wasn't able to get the whole thing done in a oneshot, but many personal issues arose that caused me a lot of problems.
> 
> However, I hope that you'll enjoy the fact that more details will come out of this being multi-chaptered.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll see you guys in chapter two!
> 
> (Also, I know that things aren't too fluffy in this intro, but trust me, there's gonna be a lot more fluff in the future.)


End file.
